Night Time Visit
by guardian angel1
Summary: I write smut. It involves a very obvious coupling


Night Time Visit A smut fic by: guardianangel1

I don't own anything, piss off.

Wonder Woman flew through the night sky, heading for Gotham. It had been a day since her last mission, where Batman, herself, Atom Smasher, Shining Knight, and Vigilante had fought against a small cabal of villains lead by Roulette. The battle had ended with the capture of all the villains, but not without taking casaulties of their own. Batman had been blindsided by Atomic Skull who had managed to break three of his ribs and caused some internal damage before Shining Knight swooped in and saved him. 

Wonder Woman was worried, not because of the damage that had been done. She had seen Batman nearly be broken in half and still be ready to fight the next day. That was the reason Diana was worried. Batman was stubborn, and she knew that human anatomy was not meant to take the kind of abuse he put it through. So now she was headed to Wayne Manor, to ensure that he was resting like he had been told to by Dr. Midnight.

She dropped under the water and found the secret entrance to the cave hidden in the cliffs under the water. Flying through she saw the light and headed up landing in the cave. Letting her eyes adjust to the dark she mused quietly on how hard it would be for him to put in at least one light fixture. Walking to the main chamber she saw him sitting at the computer, typing madly. She couldn't help but feel a little bit angry as she realized he was dressed in his costume, a sure sign he had been out on patrol.

"Diana," awknowledged Batman as he continued to type. 

Diana crossed her arms, "Bruce, you were just out on patrol."

Bruce still didn't look up, "Crime doesn't take a night off, neither do I."

"Of all the pigheaded macho things to say," Diana almost yelled, "You were ordered to be in bed for the next week. You know that one hard hit could triple the damage that you already have taken."

Batman turned to look at her while removing his mask, "The Riddler is not exactly a power hitter, I was fine."

Diana shook her head, "I've heard enough, you're going to bed. Catwoman, Huntress, and Robin can patrol the city for a few nights. I'm sure Nightwing would even come in from Bludhaven if you need."

A thin trace of a smile crossed Bruce's face, "And if I say that you can't make me. What then?"

Diana walked forward and seized the bottom and back of the seat and gave a strong pull. It lifted up easily with Bruce still in it. Turning around, she walked towards the steps that lead up to the mansion. Batman instantly tried to escape but Diana was faster, pulling out her lasso and tying him to the chair.

"Don't try to escape," warned Diana with a small smile, "Magic is a fickle thing."

Bruce started to move but the lasso instantly tightened to hold him in place. He sighed and put his head back. There were four different ways he could probably escape, but three of them involved inflicting severe damage to himself and the fourth involved hurting her. And besides, there was something exhilirating about being manhandled by the beautiful amazon. 

Now they were walking through the house, Diana looking for an empty room to put him. Turning a corner they came upon Alfred who was dressed in his pajamas. 

"Alfred," nodded Diana curtly.

Alfred nodded back, "Ms. Diana."

"Alfred, a little help here?" asked Bruce in a bemused fashion.

Alfred turned, "Of course. I apologize. Ms. Diana, Master Wayne's room is up the next flight of stairs, turn left and the third door on the right."

"Not what I meant," shot back Bruce.

Alfred tried his best to hide a smirk, "Perhaps, but she has a point. You should be in bed and not galavanting around the city. Good night, Sir."

Diana smiled and continued her walk to Bruce's room. She opened the door swung the chair inside then shut it with her foot. 

"Now Mr. Wayne," she said briskly as she set the chair down next to the bed and slowly untied him, "You are going to bed."

Bruce tried to stand up to escape but Diana moved her hand to stop him and push him onto the bed. "Please, just let me help you."

She grabbed and pulled off the cape and cowl, then slowly peeled off his shirt and protective armor. Bruce looked up at her, "why are you doing this?"

"Are you complaining?" she asked with an arched eyebrow as she felt around his bandages.

Bruce shrugged, "I'm just not use to it." 

Diana smiled as she leaned in close, "You should be."

And then she kissed him, ever so lightly. Bruce was shocked, as their unspoken 'thing' became very spoken. But an instant later he was kissing her back, lost in the moment of perfection. 

They broke the kiss and looked at each other. Then he smiled, for the first time in a long time he gave a genuine smile. And then he pulled her down onto the bed, rolling her over so that he was on top of her. One hand was in her luxiriant black hair holding her head while his other held her waist. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling them as close as possible. Now his hand was reaching behind, feeling for the hidden clasps that kept her armor on. With a deft (and practiced) hand he flicked them, and she felt the bodice loosen. She leaned up and he pulled it off and flung it to the side. She manuevared slightly and released his neck, then pulled off the bottoms leaving her naked under him with the exception of her boots which she quickly kicked off. 

Bruce then began to work on his own clothes, feet working to kick off his boots then she gripped his pants and pulled them down, where they were added to the pile of clothes next to the bed. They finally broke apart and looked deeply at each other. Diana's blue eyes sparkled with love and wanting, "I've wanted this for so long now."

Bruce didn't hide his smile, "I've wanted this too."

Diana took his hand and led it to her breast. As he began to stroke it she leaned up and captured his ear, nibbling it while he growled in pleasure.

"Be gentle," whisped Diana, "You're going to be my first."

Bruce hid his surprise automatically. She was beautiful and for a second it made no sense as to why she would still be a virgin. Then he remembered the obvious: she was an eternally young princess who until four years ago had lived on an island totally surrounded by other women.

He took the lead, kissing her neck and trailing down while his thumb worked over her nipple. She closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure enjoying the foreplay. She reached out and found his member, it was already hard and she was shocked at the size of it. She had heard that men's parts could be large, but she didn't realize the extent of it.

She stopped her stroking and gasped as his hand moved from her breast to her slit, teasing it with a single finger then sliding into the wetness. She arced her back, trying to get the finger deeper into her, wanting to fill herself with it. 

Bruce rolled her onto her back, and climbed between her spread legs. He looked down at her, "Are you ready."

"Stop talking and just do it already," groaned Diana.

Bruce nodded slightly and slid his hips forward. His member touched her slit and after less than a moment's resistance slid himself into her.

She felt her breath disappear as he penetrated her, the feeling so incredible she was sure she would die from the pleasure. She cried out happily and his mouth covered hers.

Bruce began to thrust in and out slowly letting her get used to the feeling. Before long however she was pushing back against him with her hands pushing against the headboard, getting him even deeper into herself. Lifting her legs, she wrapped them around his waist and grabbed him around the neck so every part of their bodies were next to each other. 

"Ack," gasped Bruce as he broke their kissing, "Broken ribs, and super strength."

Dina turned a little pink in her cheeks, "Sorry."

She released her vice like grip slightly and Bruce leaned down to kiss her again while returning to his thrusting. 

"Oh Bruce," moaned Diana, "I'm going to come."

"Do it," he replied huskily, "Come for me, my darling."

Diana's eyes closed as the feeling came rushing up from the depths of her womanhood. A feeling of such burning passion was escaping in her, and with a cry she came.

Bruce had felt it coming, but the feeling of her coming around him as she did was shocking. She had clutched his member in a deathgrip, and her juices were flowing all around him. And before he could try and stop himself, his own orgasm was upon him as he came inside her with his own call, crying out her name. 

Together the two finished their orgasm amid much screaming, moaning, and with one final push Diana's hand smashed apart the headboard into splinters. Bruce finally began to regain his control, and looked down at his lover. She was breathing hard with her eyes closed and her face covered in sweat. She slowly opened them and stared at Bruce lovingly then reached up and kissed him gently. Slowly he slid out and collapsed next to her. 

"That was incredible," gasped Diana as Bruce pulled her into his arms. 

Bruce smiled slighty, "I'm glad it was good for you too."

Diana snuggled closer, "And what are we suppose to do now?"

"How about we sleep?" suggested Bruce as his eyes started to waver.

"Such a good idea..." whispered Diana as her eyes were already fluttering shut. 


End file.
